


Gratitude of Spring

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: It is white day, and the captain rests quietly on the empty deck in a cold night after the fulfilling, if exhausting day.He doesn’t expect to be receiving of gratitude from this person today of all days.
Relationships: Gran/Raphael (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Gratitude of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> KinoiTales incited me to write white day lines for Raph so of course i did this tiny drabble (Go check their Uriel’s white day lines fic too for more primarch goodness!!!)
> 
> CYGAMES RELEASE THE 4 PRIMARCHS (and sarichan) FROM THE BASEMENT WE NEED FOOD -bangs fists on table-

It’s night in the Grandcypher, hours after dinner and only the nightowls are up in this chilly, almost spring darkness.

The captain is one of them, exhausted but satisfied after yet another day of successful gifts. He appreciated every single person in this ship, so it had been something of an ordeal to hunt them down in order to show a token of his appreciation, even been given his a few times.

He does not expect one this late, much less from this particular person.

“Singularity.” 

Gran jumps with his whole body at the deep but steady voice that suddenly resounds behind him. Just then, a flash of power and the beat of strong winds herald his arrival for a moment before the primarch of Wind soundlessly steps on the deck of the ship.

“Raphael? What are you doing here?”

Even if his voice is slightly unsure, there is no denying the giddy feeling he gets from the rare visit of the primarch. 

“You’re not an easy skydweller to track.” The tone of delivery is almost warm, a pleased expression on the primarch’s face. 

Had he been following him specifically today?

“As gratitude for your kindness, a moon ago, and all those times before.”

Raphael takes a step further, his tall figure imposing from this short a distance, less than an arm away when he procures a compact, dark box.

Gran takes the box automatically, looking down at it and then back at the primarch before it clicks for him and his eyes widen. He opens and closes his mouth, still not quite over the surprise until he finally manages to blurt out some semblance of gratitude.

“Thank you...truly.” Somehow, even in the cold breeze that surrounds him, he feels warm. “I’m really happy you came all this way here, Raphael.”

There is a smile on Raphael’s face now, and Gran can feel his own changing to match it, whole body light as air despite exhaustion and sleep.

“As am I, Singularity.”


End file.
